Generally, a mobile lighting device, such as a flashlight, is powered by a power source that is internal to the flashlight, such as a battery. Typically, the batteries of the flashlight device can be replaced when the state of charge of the batteries is below an adequate state of charge for providing electrical power for the light source of the flashlight. Since the flashlight is being powered by batteries, the flashlight can generally emit light while not being electrically connected to a power source that is external to the flashlight, such as an alternating current (AC) wall outlet.
Additionally, when the batteries of the flashlight have a state of charge that is below an adequate state of charge level, the batteries can be replaced with other batteries. If the removed batteries are rechargeable batteries, then the removed batteries can be recharged using an external recharging device, and re-inserted into the flashlight. When the removed batteries are not rechargeable batteries, then the non-rechargeable batteries are replaced with new batteries.
Alternatively, a flashlight may contain an electrical connector in order to connect to a specific type of power source, such as the AC wall outlet, in addition to the batteries. Typically, when the flashlight is connected to the stationary external power supply, the flashlight can continue to illuminate light, but the mobility of the flashlight is now hindered. If the flashlight is directly connected to the AC wall outlet, then the mobility of the flashlight is generally eliminated. When the flashlight is not directly connected to the AC wall outlet, such as by an extension cord, the flashlight has limited mobility.